EB92's The Prince of Toongypt
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: Sonic is a prince of Toongypt, until he found out that his mother found him when he was a baby. He ran away, when the truth was revealed and has to help God to free the people, who are slaves by Sonic's brother Scourge.
1. Chapter 1: Deliver Us

**EB92's The Prince of Toongypt**

**Chapter 1**

**Deliver Us**

All of the clouds are flying around in the light sky and through the sun, until a giant statue came to the picture. All of the cartoons and animals are pulling it, sweating, as they are the Pharaoh's slaves. A few people are in the mud, as the sand pours down.

_**Mud**_

_**Sand**_

More poured down the water at them, as they fell.

_**Water**_

_**Straw**_

_**Faster!**_

Vlad used the whip, ordering the slaves to go faster. All of the people and animals are working, building more stuff, but a few of them are getting tired.

_**Mud and lift**_

_**Sand and pulling**_

_**Water and raise up**_

_**Straw**_

Eggman: _**Faster!**_

Eggman whipped Sora, as he yelled in pain.

_**Sting of the whip on my shoulder**_

Iroh fell on his knees, panting, until Skulker whipped him.

_**With the salt of my sweat on my brow**_

_**Elohim, God on high**_

_**Can you hear the people cry?**_

_**Help us now this dark hour**_

All of the people walking, carrying heavy bags full of sand.

_**Deliver us hear our call**_

_**Deliver us Lord of all**_

_**Remember us, here in this burning sand**_

Raimundo collapse on the sand, fully exhausted, until Naruto grabbed his hand, helping him up. Raimundo is okay, until Chase shoved him and Naruto.

_**Deliver us, there's a land you promised us**_

_**Deliver us to the promise land**_

At a small village, the guards ran in the village by the order of the Heylin Master, Chase Young. Chase orders them to kill all of the newborn babies in the whole village.

A young blue with magenta highlights hedgehog with blonde hair, magenta eyes, and a magenta dress, named Bernadette "Bernie" Aleen Hedgehog, holding a baby in her arms, hiding from them with the little kids, Sonia, who was a magenta hedgehog with rose pink spikes and hair, has shiny pink eyes, and wears a little pink dress and Manic, who was a green hedgehog with green shaggy spines and hair, blue eyes, and wears a raggy brown jacket.

Bernie: _**Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach (My good tender son)**_

_**Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad (Don't be frightened and don't be scared)**_

Bernie's baby with blue fur and spikes and green eyes looked at her.

_**My son, I have nothing I can give**_

_**But this chance that you may live**_

_**I prey we'll meet again**_

_**If He will deliver us**_

They heard a scream, coming from outside. Outside the guards are in the village, pushing the mother out of the way and killed the baby. Bernie and the kids kept hidden to take their baby someplace safe. Bernie held her baby, while Sonia held the basket.

Slaves: _**Deliver us hear our prayer**_

_**Deliver us from despair**_

_**These years of slavery grow**_

_**Too cruel to stand**_

_**Deliver us**_

_**There's a land you promised us**_

_**Deliver us**_

_**Out of bondage and**_

_**Deliver us to the promised land**_

Bernie and the kids ran out of the village and to the lake, very safe. Bernie hugged her baby, hoping that she'll see him again.

Bernie: _**Hush now, my baby**_

_**Be still, love, don't cry**_

_**Sleep as you're rocked by the stream**_

_**Sleep and remember my last lullaby**_

_**So I'll be with you when you dream**_

The baby is in the basket, closing his eyes and letting go of her finger. Bernie kissed his forehead and places the lid, as the baby yawned.

_**River, O River**_

_**Flow gently for me**_

_**Such precious cargo you bear**_

_**Do you know somewhere?**_

_**He can live free?**_

_**River, deliver him there...**_

Tears are flowing down on Bernie's face, when she let go of the basket in the river. As the sun is setting, Sonia kept an eye on the basket, as the Aipoms watched it, flowing passed them. Goldeen and Seaking are jumping out of the water, as a flock of Starlys flew over the basket. Suddenly, underwater, a Sharpedo swan up and about to eat the basket, but missed as the Blastoise fought against the other Blastoise, but the basket wasn't hit. Sonia followed it and gasped as she saw it caught by the fish net, but fell back into the water. She saw two boats rowing right towards it. She can't use her powers and locket because she's too young. Sonia gasped, when the boat hit the basket, but it flowed out of the way and flowed right towards the place. The basket flowed passed the Dodrio.

A woman, who has long red hair with dark red rims, green eyes, has black make-up on her eyes. She wore an black robe with a red collor and purple trims on the loose sleeves named Wuya, held a little hedgehog with green fur and spikes and blue eyes, named Scourge the Hedgehog.

Wuya picked up the flower and gave it to Scourge, until she gasped and saw the basket next to her. She placed Scourge next to Kitty. Sonia gasped, when she saw Wuya, Chase Young's wife. Wuya removed the basket and gasped, but smiled; she looked at the baby, who is cooing. Sonia sighed in relief.

Sonia: _**Brother, you're safe now**_

_**And safe may you stay**_

_**For I have a prayer just for you**_

Sonia watched him, as Wuya picked the baby up and kissed his forehead.

_**Grow, baby brother**_

_**Come back someday**_

_**Come and deliver us, too...**_

Sonia left the baby to catch up with her family. Meanwhile, Wuya glared at Kitty and Spectra, as they bowed, while Wuya held the baby. Scourge jumped up a little waiting to be picked up or hold the baby, "Mommy…"

"Come, Scourge," said , "We will show Chase you new baby brother…Sonic."

Slaves: _**Deliver us**_

_**Send a shepherd to shepherd us**_

_**And deliver us to a promised land**_

Bernie: _**Deliver us!**_


	2. Chapter 2: 15 years later

**Chapter 2**

**15 years later**

15 years went by, when the baby, now named Sonic is found by Wuya and raised him. Suddenly, outside of the city, Sonic and his big brother Scourge, who is a little older, are doing a horse race. They're having the time of their lives. Scourge looked at the painting on the wall, as Sonic raced next to him.

"Hey, Scourge!" Sonic shouted, "How'd you like your face carved on the wall?"

"Someday, yes," Scourge answered.

"How about now?" Sonic pulled the reins, making the horses turn. Sonic's carriage hit Scourge's. Scourge tired to prevent his to make it lift him over the wall, as he stared at the ground, far away.

"You almost killed me!" Scourge shouted.

"Aw, come on," said Sonic, "Where's your sense of fun?" Sonic and Scourge continued racing. Sonic pulled the reins, making the horses stop. Scourge kept going, as he went in front of Sonic, but his horses slid down to the sand hill; he screamed, until he and the horses stopped. Scourge sighed, until Sonic was nowhere to be seen.

"Sonic?" Scourge asked, until he ducked, when Sonic's horses jumped over him. Scourge whipped the reins and his horses continued running to continue the race. They ran on top to the hill, heading towards the city of Toongypt.

At the city, Mammoth and Gizmo were playing chess, until they saw the board began to shake. They turned around and took cover, when Sonic and Scourge ran passed them. They both split up, as Sonic saw Scourge above him.

"Come on, Sonic, admit it. You always look up to me," said Scourge.

"Yes, but it's not much of a view!" Sonic laughed and continued the race. He kept an eye for Scourge, until he saw Scourge, right in front of him. Sonic pulled the reins and still kept going on a race. The raced all over the city, ignoring the people shouting.

"Second born, second place!" Scourge shouted.

"Not for long!" Sonic shouted, as he and Scourge raced right towards the palace. Meanwhile, two priests, Anti-Cosmo and Jafar, walked with the other priests, but what they didn't know is that Sonic and Scourge are far away from them on the boards. Sonic gasped and pulled the reins, again, turning the horses, but his carriage is about to fall off, but it went back on the boards. Suddenly, Sonic bumped into the ladder, where Pete is painting the statue, causing him to lose balance. Pete made a smile above the Pharaoh's nose. The boards, full of bricks fell and broke the statue nose. The nose fell on the boards, which it's breaking off. Sonic and Scourge ran their horses down the wooden ramps to avoid being crushed, but the nose almost fell on Sonic.

"Jump!" Sonic's horses did, so did Scourge's horses. Sonic and Scourge screamed, as they pulled the reigns. The horses stopped right on the ledge. The boys sighed and laughed, but it didn't last, when they heard something about to break. The wall just broke, causing the sand to fall. Sonic and Scourge screamed, when the sand is causing an avalanched, with sand, with Sonic and Scourge on it. Jafar turned around and gasped, tapping Anti-Cosmo. Anti-Cosmo turned around and they scream, running for their lives. Sonic and Scourge are having fun sand surfing. When the sand surfing stopped, their horses continued running.

"You don't think we'll get in trouble for this, do you?" Scourge asked.

"No, not a chance," Sonic replied, but he was wrong. At the throne room, the boys stood there, with their father, not facing them. The Pharaoh is a man with long black hair, golden snake eyes, and wears a golden armor over black suit. He's Chase Young the Heylin Master, the Pharaoh and their father.

"Why do the Gods torment me with such reckless, destructive and blasted from the sons?" Chase asked.

"Father, here what I…" said Scourge.

"Be still!" Chase yelled, "Pharaoh speaks. I seek to build an empire and your only thought is to amuse yourselves by tearing it down! Have I taught you nothing?"

"You mustn't be so hard on yourself, you majesty," said Anti-Cosmo, "You an excellent teacher."

"It's not your fault your sons learned nothing," Jafar glared at Sonic and Scourge.

"Well they learned last from me," said Anti-Cosmo.

"True," said Jafar as he and Anti-Cosmo walked off.

"Father, the fault is mine," said Sonic, "I goaded Scourge on and so I am responsible."

"Responsible," said Chase and faced Scourge, "and do you know the meaning of that word, Scourge?"

"I understand, father," Scourge answered.

"And do you understand the task from which your birth has destined you?" Chase asked, "The ancient traditions. When I pass into the next world, you will be the morning and the evening star."

"Once damage temple does not centuries of tradition," said Scourge.

"But one weak link can break the chain of the mighty dynasty!" Chase snapped. Scourge looked down of what his father said. Wuya places her hand on Chase's arm, as they looked at Scourge, looking upset. Chase sighed and turned around, "You have my leave to go."

"Father…" Scourge was about to finish, but Wuya signaled him to stop; he walked off, very angry. Sonic watched him leave with an upset look of what Chase did.

"Father, you know it was really my fault," said Sonic, "Must you be so hard on him?"

"Sonic, you will never have to carry a burden like the crown I will pass to Scourge," Chase replied, "He must not allow himself to be lead a stray," he placed his hand on Sonic's shoulder, "not even by you, my son."

"All he cares about is your approval. I know he will live up to your expectations. He only needs the opportunity."

"Maybe…maybe so," said Chase, "Go now, I shall see you both tonight." Sonic nodded and walked off, as Chase and Wuya watched.


	3. 3: The New Prince of Toongypt

**Chapter 3**

**The New Prince of Toongypt**

That evening, Sonic walked, fixing the bag as he whistled a familiar song, while Scourge sits on the statue, very quiet and never forget of what Chase called him. "Well, that went well," said Sonic.

"Just go away," Scourge said, still upset.

"It could've been worse." Sonic said.

"The weak link in the chain; that's what he called me," said Scourge.

Sonic sighed, "Well, you're rather pathetic."

"A responsible, ignorant of the traditions. He practically accused me for bringing down the dynasty!" Scourge yelled.

"Yeah, I can see it, now," said Sonic, "There go the pyramids," he chuckled, when Scourge jumped down.

"You can laugh about it!" said Scourge.

"Statues cracking and topping over…the Nile drying up," Sonic finished fixing the bag and filled it up with juice, "Single handedly, you will manage win the greatest kingdom on Earth to ruin."

"Tell me this, Sonic, tell me this. Why is it that every time you start something, I who ends up in trouble?" Scourge asked. Sonic didn't reply, when he dropped the bag full of juice. He heard a splash and Anti-Cosmo and Jafar groaned, as Sonic ducked to hide. Scourge looked down, when the priests looked up and saw him.

"Scourge, you're in trouble, again!" Anti-Cosmo shouted.

"Scourge, get down here!" Jafar added, "I think you owe us an apology!" Scourge gasped, knowing that he's busted; he looked around to find Sonic, until he saw Sonic, carrying a bowl, smiling, "You might as well." Scourge sighed and smiled; he took the bowl and dumped the juice all over Anti-Cosmo and Jafar.

"Hey, I've figured it out," said Sonic, "You know what your problem is, Scourge?"

"What?" Scourge asked, smiling.

"You care too much," Sonic replied.

"And your problem is that you don't care at all," Scourge ruffled Sonic's hair.

"Oh, in that case, I suppose you care a lot more than I do that we're late for the banquet for example?" Sonic smirked, when Scourge stopped, now realizing. Later on, Sonic pushed Scourge, gently, as Edd followed them, trying to fix them.

"I'm done for, Father will kill me!" Scourge panicked.

"Don't worry," said Sonic, trying to push Edd away, "Nobody will even notice us coming in." Sonic and Scourge came through the curtains, but they saw Chase, Wuya and the rest of the people cheering for them.

"Nobody will even notice?" Scourge glared at Sonic, when he chuckled nervously.

"Ah, the young princes," Wuya hugged her sons and whispered to Scourge, "Scourge, you were just named Prince of Toongypt. You are now responsible for overseeing all the temples. I suggest that you get over there and thank your Father," Scourge grinned and walked towards Chase. Wuya talked to Sonic, "Apparently, Sonic, someone thought he…just needed the opportunity." Sonic smiled and walked next to Scourge, "My lord, Pharaoh, I propose the high priests are reattribute to their new region."

"Excellent idea," said Chase, "Anti-Cosmo, Jafar!" Anti-Cosmo and Jafar spitted out the juice.

"Jafar," said Anti-Cosmo.

"Hmm?" Jafar asked.

"The median girl," said Anti-Cosmo.

"That's a great idea!" said Jafar.

"Go get her," said Anti-Cosmo and Jafar walked off, chuckling. Anti-Cosmo came in the middle of the throne, "By the Power of Ra, we present to you a delectation and delight," he used his magic, "an exotic apperception stolen from a far away land," Anti-Cosmo revealed a curtain, until it was pulled down, revealing Jafar, holding the rope on the young hedgehog girl's wrists. The young hedgehog girl has pink hair, green eyes, and wears a red dress, white gloves with golden ring bracelets, and red boots with white lines; she's Amy. Amy struggled to break free, as the people saw her with awe, including Sonic and Scourge.

"We offered you this delicate desert flower," Anti-Cosmo pulled the rope, as Amy screamed, making her to walk toward the boys. Amy glared at the boys, very angry.

Scourge smirked, "Let us expect this desert flower," he grabbed her chin, making her to look at him, but Amy was about to bite his finger, but he avoided it, very fast, "More like a desert cobra!"

Sonic chuckled, "Not as much of a snake charmer, are you?"

"That why I've give her to you," Scourge pushed Sonoc towards her.

"No, no, no, that's generous of you," said Sonic.

"I won't be given to anyone, especially an arrogant, pampered, palace rat!" Amy snapped.

"Are you gonna let her talk to you like that?" Scourge asked.

Sonic chuckled and glared at Amy, "You will show the proper respect for the Prince of Toongypt!"

"But I am showing all respect you deserve none!" Amy pulled the rope away from Jafar's grip and used it as a weapon. The guards were about to go after her, but Sonic stopped them, "No, stop," Sonic grabbed the rope, "be still!"

"Let go!" Amy yelled, "Untie this rope! I demand that you set me free!"

"Be still!" Sonic ordered.

"Let me go!" Amy yelled. Sonic saw the water lake behind her and smirked, "As you wish," he lets go of the rope and Amy lost her balance; she fell into the water, as the people laughed. Sonic smirked and looked back at Wuya, but she looked down, knowing what he did is wrong. Scourge laughed of what Sonic did.

"You there," Scourge said to Edd, who is helping Amy up, "Have her dried up and sent her to Prince Sonic's chambers," he looked at Chase, "If it pleases you, Father, my first act as regent to appoint Sonic," he got out the ring and places it in Sonic's finger, "as royal chief argotic!" the crowd cheered for Sonic, as he smiled and stared at the ring, Scourge gave to him. He, then looked at Amy, who is glaring at him with a towel wrapped around her and Edd helped her. Sonic sighed of what he did is a huge mistake.


	4. Chapter 4: All I Ever Wanted

**Chapter 4**

**All I Ever Wanted**

Sonic opens the doors to his chamber, with a nervous look on his face, that night. He sees Amy, just sitting there, behind the curtain, while he walks towards it. He clears his throat, "Right," Sonic opened the curtain and saw what he didn't expect. It was Edd, all tied up, talking under the cloth! Sonic saw the cloths, all tied up as a rope; he ran towards the window and saw Amy, with Ponyta. Amy hushed it, when it was making noises. Sonic climbed down and saw two guards, Kisame and Itachi talking, walking towards where Amy is at.

Sonic needs to think of something quick before she gets caught, "Guards!" The made Amy stopped, bracing herself. Itachi and Kisame turned around, "Prince Sonic!" they stood at attention. Sonic was quiet, thinking of a way to prevent them to capture Ami.

"There's a boy tied up in my room," said Sonic, while Amy stood there, very confused, "Well, look in to it!"

"Right away, sir!" both Itachi and Kisame said and left Sonic. Sonic smirked and turned around to see Amy, but she was gone. He followed her, until he saw Ponyta and Amy, walking towards the village.

Later on, he hid himself, when he saw Amy, talking to the teenagers and two kids: Sonia, who wears a red sleevless top which two sections are separated by a band of gold that forms a pointed shape at the front with a small circle in the center of it, short dark purple skirt, purple, three-quarter length gloves, red stockings under dark purple boots and the toes of which are a matching red, her brother Manic, who wears a reddish-brown vest, a fanny-pack with drumsticks and lockpicks, white gloves with black metal wrist bands with white spikes, red rim sunglasses on his head, little gold hoop earrings on his left ear, and his shoes looks like Tails, Tails, his girlfriends Erin and Cosmo, Knuckles, Shadow, his girlfriend Alyssa, Cream, her Chao Chesse, and Chris.

"Please, I need water," said Amy, "I have a long journey ahead of me." Sonia place the water in the bag, "May God protect you."

"Thank you," Amy got on Ponyta, "Let's go," Ponyta did and moved off, with Amy on its back. Sonic watched her, as she journeyed on to where she belongs. Sonic kept watching, until he heard something broken and the water landed on his feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Sonia, picking up the pieces, "I'm so sorry." Sonic chuckles as Sonia continues, "Oh, please forgive me. I didn't expect to see you here…" she took a good look at Sonic, as he tries to stared at Amy, "…at all places at our door," she jumped happily, "at last!"

"At last?" Sonic is confused.

"Didn't I tell you, Manic?" Sonia asked, but Manic isn't smiling, "Didn't I tell you? I knew he would return to us when he was ready."

"Sonia, I don't know," Manic whispered.

"I knew that you cared about our freedom," said Sonia.

"Sonia…" Manic whispered.

"Freedom?" Sonic asked, "Why would I care about that?"

"Because you're…" Sonia didn't like it, "Because you're our brother."

"What?" asked Sonic.

"They…they never told you?" Sonia knew that his parents didn't tell him, when he got older.

"Who never told me what?" Sonic didn't know what she's talking about. Sonia looked upset, "But you're here…you must know," she touched Sonic's arm.

"Be careful, slave!" Sonic said, pulling his arm.

"Oh, my good prince," Manic pulled his sister away, "She's exhausted from today's work…not that is too much we quite enjoyed it, but she's confused and," he glared at Sonia, "knows not to whom she speaks."

"I know to whom I speak, Manic!" she snapped, pulling her arm and glared at Sonic, "I know who you are and you are not the Prince of Toongypt!"

"Sonia, don't do this!" Tails whispered. Sonic gasped from what she said, "What did you say?!"

"You're highness, pay her no heed," said Tails, helping Manic, "Let's go, may we discuss something?"

"No, Tails, Manic!" Sonia pulled them away and faced Sonic, "Please, Sonic, you must believe!"

"That's enough," said Alyssa.

"You were born with my mother, Bernie Aleen!" Sonia shouted, "You are our brother!"

"Stop it!" Shadow shouted.

Sonic glared at Sonia, "Now you've gone too far! You should be punished!"

"No!" Manic got on his knees in front of Sonic, same goes for the others, "Please…she's ill."

"Yeah, very ill, we beg your forgiveness," said Erin.

"Please, Sonia," said Manic.

"No, guys," said Sonia, "Our mother set you a drift in the basket to save your life!"

"Save my life? From who?" Sonic asked.

"Ask the man you called father!" Sonia replied.

"How dare you!" Sonic walked towards her.

"God saved you to be our deliverer."

"Enough of this!"

"And you are, Sonic…you are the deliverer."

"I said enough!" Sonic grabbed her wrist and threw her down on the ground, "You will regret this night!" Sonic walked back to the palace. Sonia cried a little and had no choice, but to sing the lullaby, he remembers.

Sonia: _**Hus now, my baby**_

_**Be still, love, don't cry**_

_**Sleep as you're rocked by the stream**_

Sonic stopped walking and remembers that song, while Sonia continues.

_**Sleep and remember my last lullaby**_

_**So I'll be with you, when you dream**_

Sonic turned around and stared at Sonia; she looked at him with once tear on her cheek. Sonic's eyes widen, as Sonia smiled. Sonic is shocked, as he backed away, until he ran off. He kept running, until he bumped into Gaara. Sonic saw him, as Gaara shook in fear. The other people wondered what was wrong with Sonic, when he ran off. Sonic continued running, remember what Sonia sang, until he stopped, taking a look at the palace and continued running.

Sonic: _**Gleaming in the moonlight**_

_**Cool and clean and all**_

_**I've ever known**_

_**All I ever wanted**_

_**Sweet perfumes of incense**_

_**Graceful rooms of alabaster stone**_

_**All I ever wanted**_

Sonic stopped running, holding a pillar, as he stared at the statues of him and his family.

_**This is my home**_

_**With my father, mother, brother**_

_**Oh so noble, oh so strong**_

Sonic walked back to his chambers, still thinking.

_**Now I am home**_

_**Here among my trappings**_

_**And belongings**_

_**I belong**_

He saw two poochyenas running towards him and jumped to his arms, while Sonic hugged it, very happy.

_**And if anybody doubts it**_

_**They couldn't be more wrong**_

_**I am a sovereign prince of Egypt**_

_**A son of the proud history**_

_**That's shown**_

Sonic held the sword, staring at the painting of him, when he and Scourge were little.

_**Etched on ev'ry wall**_

_**Surely this is all I ever wanted**_

_**All I ever wanted**_

_**All I ever wanted**_

Sonic leaned his body against the pillar, falling asleep as he began to dream.

_(Sonic's Dream)_

_Sonic opened his eyes and realized that he's in the painting on the wall; he turned around and saw his father, Chase, pointing at something. Sonic wondered what's going on, until he saw the guards walking towards him. Sonic ran off and hid himself behind the grass, but they weren't after him. Sonic watched the guards, marching towards the village._

_Later on, the women saw the guards and began to scream, begging them to stop this madness. Sonic gasped, when he heard babies crying and taken away from their mothers. Sonic, then, saw three people; the little girl is holding the basket and they began to run off, not to be caught. Sonic gasped, worried that they'll get caught. The people hid themselves, while the guards are walking, searching for more babies to be taken. Sonic began to follow them, finding out what's going on, when they went to the valley, by the river._

_Sonic watched when he saw the baby was him! Sonic gasped, when his own mother lets go of the basket, drifting off to the river. A tear went down to his face, now knew that he knows the truth. But it didn't last, when he saw guards marching towards him. Sonic continued running, until he fell into the water, followed by the babies, crying, and screaming._

Sonic woke up, panting, realizing that it was a dream, but he wants to find out if Chase really did it. He grabbed the torch and searched for the painting of Chase. Sonic looked around to find out the truth. Sonic kept searching the paintings, until he gasped that he saw the painting of Chase, pointing! He then saw the guards, dropping the babies, being eaten by Feraligatrs. His dream was true; Sonic wasn't born as a prince! Sonic dropped the torch and leaned his head on the wall, on his knees. Why is he confused, why did his parents tell him? All of the questions were out of control, in his mind. Sonic is very sad, until he felt a touch on his shoulder; it was Chase.

"The Hebrews grew to among us," said Chase, "They might have risen against us."

"But tell me you didn't do this," said Sonic.

"Sonic, sometimes for the greater good…sacrifices must be made," Chase looked up, very sad. Sonic got up, placing his hand on the painting of the baby and glared at the Heylin Master, "Sacrifices…"

"Oh, my son," Chase hugged Sonic, "They were only slaves." Sonic's eyes widen and backed away from Chase, shaking his head and ran off.


	5. Chapter 5: Sonic Runs Away

**Chapter 5**

**Sonic Runs Away**

That day, Sonic sat down, in front of the lagoon; he's still thinking about that he doesn't belong to Toongypt ever since he remembered that song from Sonia. He still sat there, until he heard someone calling his name, "Sonic?" it was Wuya.

"Is this where you found me?" Sonic asked, looking upset.

"Sonic, please try to understand," said Wuya. Sonic still looks down, "So…everything I thought…everything I am…is a lie."

"No," Wuya saw next to him, "you are our son and we love you."

"Why did you choose me?" he asked.

"We didn't, Sonic, the Gods did," Wuya replied, as Sonic looks down.

Wuya: _**This is your home, my son**_

_**Here the river brought you**_

_**And it's here the river meant**_

_**To be your home**_

_**Now you know the truth, love**_

_**Now forget and be content**_

_**When the gods send**_

_**You a blessing**_

_**You don't ask why it was sent…**_

Sonic is still upset and hugs her, as she hugged him back. Later on, Scourge, with Anti-Cosmo, Jafar and Edd, stood there, while the slaves continued working, getting exhausted.

"Last night, the Gods granted me a vision, "said Scourge, "I'm not only going to restore this temple, I will make it more grand…" as he continues, Sonic walks up to them, passing the slaves; he saw Vegeta being whipped by Vilgax. Vegeta glared at the alien, continued pulling the rope. Sonic continued walking, when he almost bumped into Brock and Ash, who is carrying a heavy bag full of sand. He felt so bad of what they're doing. He continued walking, as he saw Raimundo, Gohan and Shikamaru pulling the ropes.

Sonic felt so badly as he walked off; he saw Jak, collapse on his knees, until Razor whipped the bag, Jak carried. Sonic took a deep breath, when he saw Sasuke, glaring at him, carrying the bag.

"Sonic!" Scourge placed his hand on Sonic's shoulder, "Look, fate has turned our little misadventure into a great opportunity."

"Get up, boy!" Sonic turned around and saw Demyx shouting at Roxas, "Put your back into it!" Meanwhile, Shadow, Cream, Cheese, Tails, Erin, Cosmo, Knuckles, Alyssa, Chris and Sonia gasped, as Sonia touched Manic's shoulder. "Faster!" he shouted, as Manic continued working. Sonic watched and moved toward the desk, until he heard a whip; he turned around and saw Demyx grabbed Roxas' wrist and threw him on the board, "I said hurry!" Sonic tried to ignore it, but he turned around, when he heard a loud whip and Roxas groaned in pain.

"Stop it!" Cream shouted.

"Somebody's got to stop him!" Erin added, but Manic held them back, "There's nothing we can do." Sonic watched, as he hears Roxas, yelling in pain. Sonic cringes, when Demyx continued whipping Roxas, when he screamed in pain. Sonic just stood there and just couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it," he began to run, "Stop! Stop it! Leave that boy alone!" Sonic continued to run. Scourge turned around, "Sonic?" Demyx is about to whip Roxas some more, until Sonic tackled him, causing him to walk towards the ledge. Sonic almost fell, but Demyx didn't. Sonic watched Demyx, falling to his death until, SNAP! All of the slaves gathered around, when Skulker shoved them out of his way, "Out of my way, out of my way! Move!" he stared at the dead body, "Who did this?"

"Up there!" Riku shouted and pointed at Sonic, who just stood there. Sonic just stood there and turned around; he saw the slaves backing away, as Sonia and the others stared at him, very shocked. Sonic made a big mistake and ran in his speed.

"Sonic!" Sonia grabbed his arm, but Sonic swung it away, continued to run off. Sonic ran down the hill, until he tumbled over, but he got up quickly, until Scourge grabbed his shoulders, "Sonic, what's going on?" Sonic didn't listen and pushed him off, "Sonic!" Sonic kept running.

Sonic ran out of the palace, until he heard a gallop from the horses; it was Scourge, "Sonic!" Sonic ignored him. Scourge whipped the reigns to make the horses to run faster and turned around, getting Scourge in Sonic's way, "Sonic!"

"Let me go!" Sonic snapped.

"No, wait," said Scourge.

"You saw what happen, I just killed that man!" Sonic yelled and continued to walk.

"We can take care of that," Scourge ran in front of Sonic, "I will make it so it won't happen."

"Nothing you can say will change what I've done!"

"I am Toongypt; the morning and the evening star. If I say day's right, it would be written. And you will be what I say you are," Scourge grabbed Sonic's shoulders, "I say you are innocent!"

"What you say does not matter!" Sonic snapped pushing Scourge's arms away, "You don't understand…I can't stay here any longer!" Sonic pushed Scourge aside.

"Sonic!" Scourge touched his shoulder.

"No!" Sonic grabbed Scourge's arms, "All I've ever known to be true is a lie! I'm not who you think I am."

"What are you talking about?" Scourge asked.

"Ask the man I once called Father," Sonic replied and walks off.

"Sonic," Sonic turned around and faced Scourge, "Please…" Scourge had no choice but to run away, "Goodbye brother," Sonic ran away from Toongypt.

"Sonic!" Scourge shouted, "Sonic!" Sonic ignored him and continued running, never coming back ever again. On they journeyed through the desert with no food or water. Day after day, night after night and through the sandy storm. Sonic is still not coming back because he doesn't belong there. On a hot, sunny day, Sonic continued walking. They were hungry and thirsty as they continued journeyed on to nowhere. Suddenly, Sonic tripped over a sharp walk and fell on his knees.

Sonic cringes in pain; he removed his sandal and threw it, very angry, followed by the gold and jewels. Sonic was about to remove the ring, but stared at it because Scourge gave it to him. Sonic sighed and put the ring back onto his finger. Sonic just sat there, when a storm of sand is hitting on him. Later on, a camel walked on, until it stopped and sniffed the grass; it pulled it away, but it wasn't the grass; it was Sonic, all covered up. Sonic yelled in pain, when the camel removed his hair and began to eat it. It spits it out, right at Sonic's face. He saw the camel walking away, when he saw the bag of water. Sonic gasped and got out of the sand.

"Hey…wait…wait," Sonic grabs the bag. The camel proceeded through the desert, dragging Sonic. Sonic is still exhausted, until he bumped his head into the stone wall. Sonic got up and saw the sheep drinking water. Both of them drank the water, very fast because they have no water for days. Both of them got up and saw the sheep, staring at them and dropped the water out of its mouth. Suddenly, he heard screaming, shouting for help. They got up and saw three girls. The first pink hair girl has her hair in pigtails, red eyes, and she wears a sailor scout uniform: She's Rini. The second had red hair in two buns, pink eyes, and wears a pink Dokkan witch outfit. She's Doremi. The third was a girl with two pink curly buns, pink eyes, and wears a red witchling outfit. She's Poppu, Doremi's sister.

They were having trouble with the bandits, Dash Baxter and Terrance, stealing sheep and water. Sonic saw two camels and smirked at each other, knowing how to get rid of them. Meanwhile, the boys threw the girls out of the way.

"Hey," Sonic shouted and the boys turned around, holding the ropes, next to the camels, "Are these your camels?" Dash and Terrace gasped, until Sonic slapped the camels, making them run. The boys ran off to catch them, as the girls saw Sonic. Sonic quickly collapse of the well, until he fell in the well, landing in the water. Later on, the girls pulled the rope, helping Sonic out of the well.

"What are you girls doing?" Amy asked.

"We're trying to get the funny boy out of the well," Poppu replied.

"Trying to get the funny boy out of the well?" Amy smirked, "Well that's the one I've never heard before," Amy heard a scream from inside and she gasped, "Oh my…Don't worry down there we'll get you out, hold on!" Amy helped the girls, pulling the rope, as Sonic held on to the rope. He looked up and saw Amy, while she stared at him, wide-eyed.

"You…" Amy still remembers him. Sonic gasped that he saw Amy, but he chuckles nervously, until Amy let's go of the rope and Sonic screamed, felling into the water. Amy smirked and walked off, as the girls watched her. Doremi and Poppu looked at Rini holding her Luna-P.

"That's why Darien said she'll never get married," said Rini.


	6. Chap6: Through Heaven's Eyes

**Chapter 6**

**Through Heaven's Eyes**

In the tent, one of the old ladies dumped water on Sonic, because, they're giving him a bath. Sonic felt uncomfortable when them around as they began to wash him.

"Ladies, please, you didn't have to do it," said Sonic, while they scrubbed his arm, pit and foot. Sonic giggles, "That tickles…ladies, you cleaned every inch of me," Sonic jumped, very surprised, "I was wrong." Amy and the girls were laughing at in from outside the ten, until a shadowy figure walked behind them, "Let me through, let me through; I want to see him."

The figure appears to be a tall around his twenties and he wears a black hat, a white mask, a tuxedo and a cape; the man is Darien aka Tuxedo Mask. He walked toward Sonic.

"You are most welcome!" Darien hugged Sonic, very strong, while the girls laughed, "You should not be a stranger in this land," he wrapped a blanket around Sonic, "you have been sent us the blessing and tonight, you'll be my honor guest," Darien left, still laughing.

"The Tuxedo Mask, Darien, high priest of the Median," said Amy, while Sonic just stood there. Later that night, Sonic, now wears a brown cape but still wears his gloves and shoes, walked out of the tent and saw the people gathered around the huge fire. Sonic felt a touch; it was Poppu.

"Sit with me!" said Poppu.

"Oh, alright," said Sonic. Sonic sat next to Amy. Sonic picked up the fruit, about to eat it.

"Not yet!" said Doremi.

"Oh, sorry," said Sonic.

"My children let us give thanks to this bountiful food," Darien ruffled Ben Tennyson's hair, "and let's also give thanks to this brave, young boy; whom we honor here tonight," Darien walked next to Sonic, while the other people applauded.

"Please, sir, I wish you wouldn't," said Sonic, "I've done nothing in my life worth honor." Amy stared at him, very upset. Darien looked down for a moment and smiled, "First you rescued Amy from Toongypt. Then, you defend these young girls from bandits. You think that's nothing? It seems you do not know what is worthy of honor."

Darien: _**A single thread in a tapestry**_

_**Though its color brightly shine**_

_**Can never see its purpose**_

_**In the pattern of the grand design**_

_**And the stone that sits on the very top **_

_**Of the mountain's mighty face**_

_**Does it think it's more important**_

_**Than the stones that form the base?**_

_**So how can you see what your life is worth**_

_**Or where your value lies?**_

_**You can never see through the eyes of man**_

_**You must look at your life,**_

_**Look at your life through heaven's eyes.**_

Suddenly, everyone began to play and dance around the fire, as Poppu is riding on Darien's back. Sonic sat there, enjoying it. Poppu got off Darien and ran towards Sonic, "Dance with me!"

"No, I don't know how," said Sonic, while Rini took Poppu, as she waved. Sonic is still enjoying it. Years later, Sonic had grown up into in the early twenties and more well-built. Sonic pulled the rope, helping the others putting up the tent. Poppu gave Sonic a bowl of water, but he dumped it all over his hair.

_**A lake of gold in the desert sand**_

_**Is less than a cool fresh spring**_

Later on, Amy gave Sonic the stick that he's in charge of watching the sheep.

_**And to one lost sheep, a shepherd boy**_

_**Is greater than the richest king.**_

Sonic is helping a sheep that's giving birth. Sonic gently pulled out the baby sheep and gave it to Amy, drying the baby sheep up.

_**If a man lose ev'rything he owns,**_

_**Has he truly lost his worth?**_

_**Or is it the beginning**_

_**Of a new and brighter birth?**_

Sonic and Amy were talking, smiling, and blushing at each other. Sonic left her, while Amy picked up the stick and saw the flowers he left. She begins to blush.

_**So how do you measure the worth of a man**_

_**In wealth or strength or size?**_

_**In how much he gained or how much he gave?**_

_**The answer will come,**_

_**The answer will come to him who tries**_

_**To look at his life through heaven's eyes.**_

The sheep smiled at Sonic, as he lying down on the ground. He put his arms behind his head, until years later; he's now in the thirties.

_**And that's why we share all we have with you,**_

_**Though there's little to be found.**_

_**When all you've got is nothing,**_

_**There's a lot to go around.**_

Sonic is having some fun with Poppu, who is older. Poppu tried to reach the large bowl, Sonic is holding, but he puts it down. Poppu touched it, knowing that it is empty, when Sonic pulled out the nuts, he hid.

_**No life can escape being blown about**_

_**By the winds of change and chance**_

Sonic watches Amy, now the same age, continued to dance. Sonic looks away, until Amy crept up and used the cloth around his neck, "Dance with me!"

"No, I…I don't…" Sonic tried to stop her, but she dragged Sonic between Darien and Serena. She pushed Sonic between the adults. He wasn't used to dance, until he's starting to get the hang of it.

_**And though you never know all the steps**_

_**You must learn to join the dance**_

_**You must learn to join the dance. **_

Sonic and Ash danced with each other, enjoying the time of their lives. Later on, Rini, her Luna-P, Doremi, and Poppu watched when they saw the shadows of Sonic, Amy, and Darien talking. Dariend shrugged his shoulders and hugs them. Outside, everyone cheered that Sonic and Amy are now married! Dairen stood there, as Sonic and his wife began to dance some more, as Darien stood there, singing.

_**So how do you judge what a man is worth?**_

_**By what he builds or buys?**_

_**You can never see with your eyes on earth**_

_**Look through heaven's eyes.**_

_**Look at your life,**_

_**Look at your life,**_

_**Look at your life through heaven's eyes!**_

Sonic and Amy are holding in each other's arms, smiling. Everyone else danced during the night.


	7. Chap7: Going Back to Toongypt

**Chapter 7**

**Going Back to Toongypt**

That morning, Amy was still sleeping. Sonic caressed Amy's cheek and kissed her forehead, "I love you," he whispered. Sonic took a view of a beautiful morning; he took a deep breath and began his duty by watching the sheep. He petted one of the sheep, until he heard a sheep sound. Sonic turned around and saw the young sheep, running away. Sonic sighed and began to follow it.

Later on, the sheep ran inside the cave, as Sonic still kept following it, "It's too early for this..." said Sonic, climbing on the small cliff. Sonic walked inside of the cave, but he stopped and saw something glowing. Very curious, Sonic decided to find out where the light is coming from. Sonic climbed down, finding out where this light is coming from. When he finished climbing down, Sonic took a good look at the small tree, surrounding with light, purple fire. He used his staff to let it burn by the fire, but it wasn't burnt to ashes. Sonic pulled his staff and touched it, see if it's hot, but its not.

Still full of curiosity, Sonic decided to touch it. He used his hand inside the fire, but he didn't feel any pain. He moved his hand, still not feeling any pain.

"_Sonic…"_ Sonic heard a whispering voice coming from nowhere, while he felt the wind. He heard it again, _"Sonic…"_ Sonic looked at the sky and turning around, as the voice called his name, _"Sonic…"_

"Here I am," said Sonic.

"_Take the sandals from you feet," _said the voice, _"With the place from which you stand is holy ground."_ Sonic saw the pebbles moving from behind.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"_I am that I am,"_ the voice replied.

"I don't understand," said Sonic , still confused.

"_I am the God of you ancestors: Hedgehog, Speed, and Fast," _God replied. Sonic is shocked, as he took off his sandals, while he heard the voice of Sonia, _"You were born with our mother Delia! You are our brother!"_

"What do you want with me?" asked Sonic.

"_I have seen the operations of my people in Toongypt and have heard their cry,"_ Sonic heard the same scream from Roxas and heard his voice, _"Stop that, leave that boy alone!"_

"_So I have come down to deliver them out of slavery," _said God, _"and bring them to a good land; a land flowing with milk and honey. And so, on to Pharaoh, I shall send…you."_

Sonic gasped from what God said, "Me? Who am I to lead these people? They'll never believe me, they won't even listen."

"_I shall teach you what you say,"_ said God, when Sonic heard his voice, _"Let my people go!"_

"But I was their enemy," said Sonic, "I was the prince of Toongypt, the son of the man that slaughtered their children! You've…you've chosen the wrong messenger! How can I ever speak to these people?" Suddenly, the wind is picking up and the light began to glow brighter. Sonic took cover in front of the rocks.

"_Who made man's mouth?!"_ God shouted, _"Who made the death, the mute, the seeing or the blind?! Did not I?! Now go!"_ Sonic is taking quick breaths, until he was the fog going around him.

"_Oh, Sonic…I shall be with you when you go to the king of Toongypt,"_ said God, _"The Pharaoh will not listen. So, I shall stretch out my hand…and smite Toongypt with all my wonders,"_ Sonic watched, when the fog spread above him, _"Take the staff in your hand, Sonic. With it, you shall do my wonders. I shall be with you, Sonic."_

One tear flowed down on Sonic's cheek, as he smiled. He turned around and picked up his staff, getting on Sonic's feet. Later on, the sheep walked out of the cave, getting back to the herd, while Sonic is behind it. He took the view of the people and the tents; Sonic began to run down, getting ready to talk to Amy.

At the tent, Amy just finished folding the cloths, until Sonic picked her up, giving her a twirl. Sonic began to tell her the he met God and planned to go back to Toongypt to free his people from slavery. Amy sat down, and sadly, sighed, as Sonic sat down next to her.

"But Sonic, you're just one man," said Amy. Sonic placed his hand against her cheek making her to look at him, "Amy…" Amy shook his hand away, still upset, "Please…" Sonic heard the laughter, coming from Darien, Serena, Rini, her Luna-P, Doremi, and Poppu, "Look at you family; they are free…they have a future. They have hopes and dreams and a promise of a life with dignity. That is what I want for my people. And that is why I must do the task that God has given me."

Amy just stared at her family, still not sure. Sonic is right that her family and the people are free, enjoying the time of their lives. Amy stared at Sonic and hugged him, "I'm coming with you."

Late on, Sonic and Amy are on the camel, going back to Toongypt. Darien, Serena and the others said goodbye to them. They journeyed on to start their mission, when they finally reached to Toongypt. At the city, Naruto, Sora, Gohan and Jack Spicer, are still working, showing us the scar lines on their backs from the whips. Kiba groaned in exhaustion working in this heat.

Later, Spyro and Cynder were following Luster, still tired and hot. Spyro tripped over the rock, as Cynder helped him up. Suddenly, Gaul came in and grabbed them by their wings, as the dragons screamed in pain. Gaara along with Breaker, Raimundo, Jake and Aang are in the mud. Gaara is sad that he's a slave, finding out when he and the others will have freedom. Meanwhile, Sonic is still having the serious look on his face, knowing that he's their only hope to free them, with the help of God, but he will have to face the Pharaoh; and that's his older brother, Scourge.


	8. 8: Playing with the Big Boys Now

**Chapter 8**

**Playing with the Big Boys Now**

The door opened as one guard let Sonic and Amy in. The people stared at the strangers, while Sonic and Amy walked towards the throne. In the shadows is a grown-up man, he wears a black jacket with flames, white gloves, and green and white shoes. The man ordered the people to stop playing and he stared wide-eyed at Sonic.

"Scourge…" said Sonic.

"Sonic…is it really?" Scourge asked. Jafar and Anti-Cosmo are shocked and walked with Scourge. The men looked at each other, until Scourge hugged him, "Ash!"

"Scourge!" said Ash, while the other people watched in shock.

"I thought you were dead," said Scourge.

"Wow, look at you…Pharaoh," said Sonic.

"Well, look at you," said Scourge, "What on Earth are you dressed as?" Sonic chuckled and he and Scourge hugged each other, "Oh, Scourge, it's so good to see you."

"Excuse me, you majesty," said Anti-Cosmo, "We are completing to remind you that this man committed a serious crime against the Gods."

"We are load to bring it up-mind you," said Jafar.

"Yet, the law clearly states be punishment for such a crime," said Anti-Cosmo.

"Death!" Jafar added.

"We hesitate to say," said Anti-Cosmo.

"Be still!" Scourge ordered, "Pharaoh speaks. I am the morning and the evening star."

"Scourge," said Sonic, but Scourge hushed him, "It shall be as I say. I pardon forever all crimes which he stands accused. And we'll have it known that he is our brother Sonic, the prince of Toongypt." The people whispered at each other as Sonic stood there, not smiling.

"Scourge, in my heart you are my brother," said Sonic, "But things cannot be as the way they were."

"I see no reason why not," said Scourge.

"You know I that I am a Hebrew," Sonic continues, "And the God of the Hebrews came to me."

"What?" Scourge is confused.

"He commands that you let His people go," said Sonic. Scourge stepped back, "Commands?" Sonic help up his staff, "Behold, the power of God," he place the staff on the ground, but its still standing up. Suddenly, the staff began to change into a yellow cobra as the people gasped, but Scourge isn't afraid. The cobra hissed at him.

"Impressive. Very well, Sonic, I'll play along," said Scourge, "Anti-Cosmo, Jafar, give this snake charmer our answer." Anti-Cosmo and Jafar grinned evilly at Sonic. They signaled the other people to lower the curtains and use the giant mirrors. The priests began their magic.

Anti-Cosmo and Jafar: _**By the power of Ra...  
Mut...Nut...Khnum...Ptah...  
Nephthys...Nekhbet...Sobek...Sekhment...  
Sokar...Selket...Reshpu...Wadjet...  
Anubis...Anukis...  
Seshmu...Meshkent...Hemsut...Tefnut...  
Heket...Mafdet...  
Ra...Mut...Nut...Ptah...  
Hemsut...Tefnut...Sokar...Selket...  
Seshmu...Reshpu...Sobek...Wadjet...  
Heket...Mafdet...Nephthys...Nekhbet...Ra...**_

After they showed all of the statues, Sonic turned around and saw Anti-Cosmo.

Anti-Cosmo: _**So you think you've got friends in high places**_

_**With the power to put us on the run**_

Anti-Cosmo vanished from the smoke. Jafar appeared on the left as Sonic watched.

Jafar: _**Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces**_

_**You know what power is when we are done?**_

Both appeared behind Ash, but he wasn't impressed.

Anti-Cosmo and Jafar: _**Son**_

Anti-Cosmo: _**You're playing with the big boys now**_

Jafar: _**Playing with the big boys now**_

Anti-Cosmo: _**Oh, that's pretty**_

_**Every spell and jester**_

Jafar: _**Tell you who's the best**_

Both: _**You're playing with the big boys now**_

_**You're playing with the big boys now**_

_**You're playing with the big boys now**_

Anti-Cosmo showed a picture of a cobra, until it vanished, Sonic just stood there.

Anti-Cosmo: _**Stop this foolish mission**_

Sonic watched Jafar doing tricks on the cards.

Jafar: _**Watch a true magician**_

Both: _**Give the exhibition howl**_

Jafar: _**Pick up your silly twig, boy**_

Both: _**You're playing with the big boys now**_

Anti-Cosmo and Jafar held their staffs and did some tricks, until they clashed together, forming a light. Sonic looked away from the light, until it dimmed. The staffs had turned into black cobras!

_**You're playing with the big boys now**_

_**You're playing with the big boys now**_

The snakes slithered around Sonic's neck, which caused him to cringe. The snakes slithered toward the yellow cobra.

_**By the might of Horus**_

_**You will kneel before us**_

_**Kneel to our splendorous power**_

Anti-Cosmo: _**You put up the front**_

Jafar: _**You put up the fight**_

Anti-Cosmo: _**And just assure you we feel no spite **_

Jafar: _**You can be our acolyte**_

Anti-Cosmo: _**But now, boy it's time to bow**_

Scourge and his son Jacob watched (Jacob is Pjcool's OC as Scourge's future kid).

Both: _**For it's your own wait, you'll dig, boy**_

_**You're playing with the big boys**_

_**Playing with the big**_

_**Playing with the big**_

_**Playing with the big**_

_**Playing with the big boys now!**_

The people applauded as the priests finished their performance. "They love it," said Anti-Cosmo. Amy looked at Sonic, as he picked up the cobra, which turned back into a staff. Scourge wants to speak with him alone. He opened the door to his throne room.

"Alright, Sonic, I know you," said Scourge, "What's this really about?"

Sonic took a view at all of the slaves, working hard and suffering the painful whips, "Scourge, look. What do you see?"

Scourge stared at him, "A greater Toongypt and that of my father."

"That's not what I see," Sonic glared at him.

Scourge sat on his chair, "Sonic, I cannot change of what you see. I have to maintain the ancient tradition. I bare the weight of my father's crown."

"Do you still not understand what said he was?" Sonic asked.

"He was a great leader," Scourge replied.

"His hands board the blood of thousands of children!" Sonic snapped.

"Slaves," Scourge chuckled.

"My people! And I can no longer hide in the desert while they suffer!" Sonic continues, "At your hands."

Scourge looked down that Sonic didn't come back to claim his throne, "So, you have returned only to free them."

Sonic looked down and placed the ring, Scourge gave him, before he found out the truth, "I'm sorry, Scourge."

Scourge held the ring, "Yes, I had hoped…" he closed his eyes and thought for a moment. Suddenly, he opened his eyes, glaring at Sonic; he got up and put his crown back on, "I do not know this God. Neither will I let you people go!" he shoved Sonic out of his way.

"Scourge, please you must…" Sonic said.

"I will not be the weak link!" Scourge snapped as he opened the door, "Tell your people as of today, their work load has been doubled thank you your God," Sonic gasped, "Or is it thanks to you!" the door closed. Now Sonic and Scourge became enemies.


	9. Chapter 9: The Plagues

**Chapter 9**

**The Plagues**

Later on, Gaara picked up that mud and glared at Sonic, "It's Sonic," he threw the mud. It hit Sonic and caused him to fell into the hole.

"Sonic!" Amy slid next to Sonic as everyone glared at him, even Manic, now older. "So, Sonic, how does it feel when you get struck to the ground?" Manic asked.

"I didn't mean to cause you more pain," Sonic replied, "I'm just trying to do as God told me."

"God? When did God start caring about any one of us?" Manic asked, glaring at Sonic, "In fact, Sonic, when did you start caring about slaves? Was it when you found out that you're one of us?!"

"Don't listen to him," Amy said, glared at Manic.

"No, he's right," Sonic signed, "I did not see because I did not wish to see."

"You see because you did not wish to see?" Manic asked, "Ah, well that makes everything fine then. Doesn't it?"

"Manic, you shame yourself!" Sonia snapped, who is with her friends.

"Yeah, and you turned your back against your own brother!" Knuckles added while Sonia helped Sonic. Sonic looked up and saw Sonia, smiling at him, "Sonia…I'm so sorry." He put his hand on his face.

Sonia knelt in front of Sonic, "Sonic, hear what I say: I've been a slave all my life and God has never answered my prayers, until now. God saved you from the river; he saved you and all the wonderings and even now, he saved you from the wrath of Pharaoh. God will not abandon you, so don't you abandon us." Sonic and Sonia looked at the other people. The people whispered to each other as Sonic got up. Sonic saw a boat in the river and glared as he walked toward it. Sonia, Amy and the others followed, but Manic wasn't so sure about this, so he followed as well.

Later on, he saw the boat that belongs to Scourge, as Anti-Cosmo and Jafar are teaching Jacob. Sonic ran down towards the ledge of the water, "Scourge, let me people go!"

That got Scourge's attention; he turned around and smirked, "Still knowing the way about bone, are we? Carry on."

"You cannot keep ignoring us!" Sonic shouted, following Scourge.

"Enough! I will hear no more of this Hebrew nonsense. Bring him to me," Scourge ordered and the guards got out their knives and jumped into the water.

"Sonic!" Amy was about to help him, but Tails, Cosmo, and Erin stopped her. As the guards walking towards Sonic; he stood there, not making a move. Sonic felt the wind and looked up.

"_Take the staff from your hand, Sonic," _said God. Sonic did and he walked toward the water; he placed the end of the staff. Suddenly, the water began to turn red as the guard stopped. Scourge got his hand in the red water and watched it dripped from his hand.

"Father," said Scourge.

"It's…" Alyssa added.

"Blood!" Deidara finished in fear. He and the guards ran towards the boat screaming for their lives, while the people watched in amazed. One of them splashed on Scourge, which he cringed.

"Anti-Cosmo, Jafar, explain this to me!" he snapped.

"Rest assured, your majesty," said Jafar.

"Yes, we're going to demonstrate the superior might of our Gods," Anti-Cosmo got out the red powder as Jafar held the bowl full of water, "By the Power of Ra," he dropped it and the water turned to red. Scourge dipped his hand in it, laughing, "Abandon this futile mission, Sonic! I've indulges you long enough! This must now be finished!"

"No, Scourge, it is only beginning," said Sonic.

"But Sonic, didn't you see what happen?" Manic asked, "The priests did the same thing. Pharaoh still has the power over our lives."

Sonic puts his hand on Manic's shoulder, "Yes, Manic, it's true. Pharaoh has the power. He can take away your food, your home, your freedom. He can take away your sons and daughters with one word. Pharaoh can take away your very lives. But there's one thing he cannot take away from you, your faith. Believe, for we will see God's wonders."

Back at the palace, Kitty was scooping the water, until she saw little bubbles on the water. Suddenly, she backed up and saw lots of frogs, hopping out of the water. She ran passed Anti-Cosmo and Jafar as they looked confused. Anti-Cosmo was about to sip the cup, until he saw bugs crawling out and the bread has been eaten.

_**I send a pestilence and plague**_

_**Into your house, into your bed**_

_**Into your streams, into your streets**_

_**Into your drink, into your bread**_

On a hot day the cow mooed and collapse on the ground with no food and water. At night, Kabuto opened his eyes and felt something; he removed the cover until he saw bugs, crawling all over him. Later, a swarm of bugs flew to the city as Scourge and his son watched in fear, while the other people stepped back in fear as well. Sonic watched, waiting for Scourge to let his people go.

_**Upon your cattle, on your sheep**_

_**Upon your oxen in your field**_

_**Into your dreams, into your sleep**_

_**Until you break, until you yield**_

_**I send the swarm, I send the horde**_

_**Thus saith the Lord**_

Sonic: _**Once I called you brother**_

_**Once I thought the chance**_

_**To make you laugh**_

_**Was all I ever wanted…**_

Suddenly, Scourge glared at Sonic and looked up, saw the rain of fire! The fire began to destroy the homes as the people ran for their lives.

Chorus: _**I send the thunder from the sky**_

_**I send the fire raining down**_

Sonic: _**And even now I wish that God**_

_**Had chose another**_

_**Serving s your foe on his behalf**_

_**Is the last thing that I wanted...**_

Chorus: _**I send a hail of burning ice**_

_**On ev'ry field, on ev'ry town**_

Sonic walked, with a worried look on his face as the other people scream for their lives, taking cover; he looked at the woman, holding a child.

Sonic:_** This was my home**_

_**All this pain and devastation**_

_**How it tortures me inside**_

_**All the innocent will suffer**_

_**From your stubbornness and pride**_

Scourge just sat there, doing nothing. Outside, the people saw a swarm of bugs, eating the grass.

Chorus:_** I send the locusts on a wind**_

_**Such as the world has never seen**_

_**On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk**_

_**Until there's nothing left of green**_

Scourge's eyes turned to anger because Sonic is doing all of this in order for the slaves to be free.

_**I send my scourge, I send my sword**_

_**Thus saith of Lord**_

Itachi is on the floor, not feeling good when the red spots appear. Scourge got him back on the feet, with spots on him, as well. He saw Sonic and walked away, very angry

Sonic: _**You who I called brother**_

_**Why must you call down another blow?**_

Chorus: _**I send my scourge, I send my sword**_

Sonic: _**Let me people go**_

Chorus:_** Thus saith of Lord**_

Sonic and Chorus: _**Thus saith of Lord**_

Anti-Cosmo and Jafar kept scrubbing the red spots, until Scourge came in and knocked the table. He ordered them to leave and he glared at Sonic.

Scourge: _**You who I called brother**_

_**How could you have come to hate me so?**_

_**Is this what you wanted?**_

Chorus: _**I send my scourge, I send my sword**_

Azula, Ty Lee and Mai screamed and ran around, covered with red spots as the children hid themselves in fear.

Scourge: _**Then let my heart be hardened**_

_**And never mind how high the cost may grow**_

_**This will still be so:**_

_**I will never let your people go...**_

The men glared at each other.

Chorus: _**Thus saith of Lord**_

Sonic: _**Thus saith of Lord**_

Scourge: _**I will not…**_

Sonic, Scourge and Chorus: _**Let you (my) people go!**_

The statue began to fall into pieces and the whole city had turned to darkness. Sonic stood there, far way from the palace and decides to end this war.


	10. Chapter 10: Death To FirstBorn

**Chapter 10**

**Death To FirstBorn**

That night, Sonic walked in the palace to set a score with Scourge. He caressed the pillar that brings back his memories, but he turned away and has to put his past behind. Sonic walked in the same place, where he and Scourge hung out, even after Scourge was in trouble.

"Scourge?" Sonic called, but no answer, "Scourge?"

"Oh, let me guess," Scourge said, sitting at the figure statue, "You want me to let your people go."

"I hoped I find you here," said Sonic.

"Get out!" Scourge snapped and threw the cup. Sonic wants to stop this; otherwise the wonders from God will make Scourge's life miserable.

"Scourge, we must bring this to an end," said Sonic, but Scourge didn't say a word, "Scourge, please talk to me. We can always talk here," no response as Sonic looked around this place, "This place, so many memories. I remember the time you switched the heads of the Gods of the temple of Ra," Sonic chuckled, but he didn't hear a word from Scourge. Sonic sighed, about to leave until Scourge spoke.

"If I re-call correctly you were there, switching head right along with me," Scourge glared at Sonic.

"So it was you. I didn't do that," said Sonic.

"Oh yes, you did. You put the hippo on the crocodile and the crocodile…" Scourge jumped off the stature facing Sonic.

"On the falcon," Sonic finished.

"Yes. And the priests thought it was a horrible amnion fasted for two months! Father was furious! You were always getting me into trouble!" Scourge remembers of what Sonic did that made him angry, but his face calmed down, "But then you were always there to get me out of trouble, again," Sonic smiled a little as Scourge sighed and place his hand on Sonic's shoulder, "Why can't things be the way they were before."

"Father," Jacob got Scourge attention as he turned around. Jacob held a torch, "It's so dark. I'm frightened. Why is he here?" he glared at Sonic, same goes to Scourge. Jacob tugged Scourge's jacket, "Isn't that the man, who did all this?"

"Yes, but one must wonder why," Scourge glared at Sonic some more.

"Because no kingdom should be made on the backs of slaves," Sonic replied, "Scourge, you're stubbornness is bringing this misery into Toongypt. It would seize if you would let the Hebrews go."

"I will not be dictated to, I will not be threatened! I am the morning and the evening star!" Scourge snapped, "I am Pharaoh!"

"Something else is coming, something much worse than anything before," said Sonic, "Please, let go of your contempt for life before it destroys everything you hold dear. Think of your son!" Sonic pointed his staff at Jacob, which startled him.

"I do. You Hebrews have been nothing but trouble," Scourge looked at the painting of Chase Young, "My father had the right idea how to deal with your people…"

"Scourge…" Sonic had a bad feeling about this.

"And I think it's time I finished the job…"

"Scourge!"

"And there shall be a great cry over Toongypt such as never has been or never will be again!" Scourge finishes. Sonic is shocked while he looked at the painting of the babies falling to their deaths.

"Scourge, you bring this upon yourself!" Sonic snapped.

Later on, the people at the old village are spreading the bush with blood on top of the door way. Sonic explains why, "God has come to me again saying, 'Take a lamb and with its blood, make the little impost of every door. For tonight, I shall pass through the land of Toongypt and smite all the first born. But when I see the blood upon your door, I will pass over you and the plague shall not enter,'" Sonic is in the house along with his family and friends. He closed the blinds and rests.

At night, everything is quiet and everyone is asleep. At a dark sky, a white light appeared and the white fog came out of the white hole. The white fog spread all over the city. The white fog scatters around the city to take the souls of the first born. One of them stops in front of the door with blood on top. Inside, Jose, Shelby and their kids gasped in fear, scared the fog will take away from the first born, but the fog flew away. The family sighed in relief.

Another fog stopped in front of another door, but there's no blood on the post. It went inside and took the soul of the first born child, as he let out one last breath. Another fog went to the door, but it didn't go in because of the blood; it went to the next door and took the life of another child, because there's no blood. Ami looked at the fog, but Yumi covered up the window, hoping that the fog didn't see them. One child walking inside, holding a vase, until the fog took the life. The broken noise was heard and his hand appeared out of the doorway.

The white fog came in front of the palace. Kisame and Itachi saw it and ran away in fear as the fog enters the palace. The fog came back to the sky and disappeared. The silence didn't last until we hear the people crying over their dead children. At the palace, Scourge walked slowly towards the table, holding Jacob, who no longer lives. Sonic watched as Scourge placed his son on the table and covered him up.

"You and you're people…will have my permission to go," Scourge said, very upset. Sonic placed his hand on Scourge's shoulder, but he moved away, "Leave me!" Sonic looked down because he didn't have a choice for the first born, so he left Scourge, alone. Scourge hugged his dead son, until he glared at Sonic, very angry. Consider that Sonic is no longer Scourge's brother.

Meanwhile, Sonic walked out of the palace, hearing the people crying. Sonic stopped walking, when he dropped his staff. He pounded his fists on the wall, crying. He curled up, continued to cry from what he has done in order to free his people.


	11. Chapter 11: When You Believe

**Chapter 11**

**When You Believe**

Sonic walked toward the village, where his family and friends are waiting, along with the people. He walked slowly towards Amy, who waited for him. She saw him and they hugged, still sad. Sonia walked out of the house seeing him. Sonia smiled at him, but he looked down, still upset as everyone went outside, so did their friends.

Sonia: _**Many nights we've prayed**_

_**With no proof anyone could hear**_

_**In our hearts a hopeful song**_

_**We barely understood**_

_**Now we are not afraid**_

_**Although we know there's much to fear**_

_**We were moving mountains long before we knew we could**_

Everyone went out of their houses, packing everything they need. Manic looked both ways, until he grabbed his bag and left. They all gathered in front of Sonic as he stared at them, smiling.

_**There can be miracles**_

_**When you believe**_

_**Though hopes is frail, it's hard to kill**_

_**Who knows what miracles**_

_**You can achieve**_

_**When you believe**_

_**Somehow you will**_

_**You will when you believe**_

Amy watched them gathered in front of Sonic and she felt rejected, but she's okay right now.

Amy: _**In this time of fear,**_

_**When prayer so often proved in vain**_

_**When prayer so often proved in vain,**_

_**Hope seemed like the summer birds**_

_**Too swiftly flown away**_

_**Yet now I'm standing here **_

Sonia: _**Now I'm standing still**_

_**With heart so full I can't explain,**_

Amy and Sonia: _**Seeking faith and speaking words**_

_**I never thought I'd say**_

Sonic and the people began to journey to a new place as the guards felt defeat and giving up

_**There can be miracles**_

_**When you believe**_

_**Though hope is frail,**_

_**It's hard to kill**_

_**Who knows what miracles**_

_**You can achieve**_

_**When you believe**_

_**Somehow you will,**_

_**You will when you believe**_

Shadow and Tails leaned beside the wall, until Erin, Cosmo, and Alyssa touched their hands. Shadow and Tails smiled and held their girlfriend's hand as they moved on, while they journeyed out of this cruel place. All of the kids and little dragons ran around, playing and having fun. Sonic held his staff behind his neck, until J3 grabbed it, hanging on. Stacy couldn't reach it, but Sonic knelt down and she held on. Chris kept walking with the camel, until it touched his hair by its mouth, leaving his hair pointed on the side, which made Cream and Cheese giggle. Everyone else is very happy, celebrating that they are free.

Child: _**Ashira i'adonai ki gaoh gaah **_

_**(I will sing to the Lord, for he has triumphed gloriously)**_

_**Ashira l'adonai ki gaoh gaah**_

_**(I will sing to the Lord, for he has triumphed gloriously)**_

_**Michamocha baelim adonai  
(who is like you, oh Lord, among the celestial)**_

_**Mikamocha nedar bakodesh  
(who is like you, majestic in holiness)**_

_**Nachitah v'chasd'cha am zu gaalta  
(in your love, you lead the people you redeemed)**_

_**Nachitah v'chasdcha am zu gaalca  
(on your love, you lead the people you redeemed)**_

_**Ashira, ashira, a-shira...  
(I will sing, I will sing, I will sing...)**_

They journeyed through the ground by the mountains as the sun shines through the clouds all day and all night. Manic touched Sonic's shoulder smiling. Sonic smiled and touch his brother's hand.

Amy, Sonia and Chorus: _**There can be miracles**_

_**When you believe**_

_**Though hope is frail,**_

_**It's hard to kill**_

_**Who knows what miracles**_

_**You can achieve**_

_**When you believe**_

_**Somehow you will**_

_**Now you will,**_

_**You will when you believe**_

_**You will when you believe**_

Sonic and the others stopped and stared at the huge ocean that it's the place to rest.


	12. Chapter 12: Freedom

**Chapter 12**

**Freedom**

Everyone began to take a rest when they journeyed to a new place, lead by Sonic. They began to relax their feet and gave the animals water. Sonic poured the bowl of water to Shelby as she began to drink. Suddenly, Jake blew the horn which got Sonic and the others' attention as they all turned around. On top of the hill, it revealed Scourge, on the cart. Sonic looked sternly at his former brother as everyone gasped. Suddenly, Scourge let out a battle cry as all of the guards came beside him and he and the guards ran down the hill; his objective is to kill the Hebrews, including Sonic.

Sonic's people screamed in horror, which is startling the animals. Cub looked in curiosity as Pop picked him up. Suddenly, the dark clouds came to the sky, blocking the sun. Sonic turned around as the thunder boomed. Sonic gasped when he saw the tornado of fire, shooting out of the water! It flew above Sonic and the others and slammed on the ground, blocking Scourge and the guards. Scourge whipped his horses to move beside the tornado, but it kept blocking his way; there's no way to get threw.

Everyone turned around, looking at Sonic. Sonic needs to think of something quick because the tornado won't last long. Sonic looked sternly as he turned around, looking at the ocean; he looked at his staff as he sighed because he has no choice. Amy and Sonia looked at him as he walked towards the shallow of the water. Sonic held his staff from above while he looks up at the cloudy sky and closes his eyes.

"_With this staff, you shall do! My wonders!"_ said God. Sonic slammed the end of the staff in the water and all of a sudden, the whole water spread out of Sonic's way, making a path for him and the others to move on, but the people backed away, frightened. Sonic turned around and looked worried; he knows that this is the only way to move on. Manic, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, and Chris came through the crowd and walked towards the path, but they're not harmed. They looked at Sonic and smiled at him, until Manic gave the others a nod and moved on. The girls smiled as they and the other people began to move through the ocean.

They're half way in the ocean as Naruto and Ratchet began to pass the sheep on the ground to move on, due to the wind. Jak moved the wagon, but what he didn't know is that the wooden wheel broke. Jak tried to pulled it, but Sonic pulled him away, "Leave it!"

Later on, it became dark as they used the torches to light their way. As the moved, a Wailord swam through the water as Cosmo and Erin looked startled. Tails placed his hands on their shoulder, smiling while they smiled at her boyfriend. The camel looked up and placed its head on Chris's shoulder.

"Yeah, us too," said Chris, while Cream and Cheese giggled. Sonic helped Lois and looked at the path, but he gasped, when he saw the fire tornado, going down on the ground. Scourge looked at the ocean, very shocked, but he growled and pulled out his sword, letting out a battle cry. He and the guards ran to the ocean, getting ready to attack. Suddenly his cart broke as he saw his and the guards' horses' running back in fear.

"Don't just stand there, kill them!" Scourge ordered, "Kill them all!" The guards pulled out their weapons and began to run. Sonic gasped and turned toward the others, "The soldiers! They're coming!" Everyone began to run, screaming for their lives.

"Sonic, Sonic!" Manic shouted, "Hurry, hurry!"

"The shore!" Knuckles shouted as he and the others saw the light, knowing that this is the ending of the path of the ocean. Sonic looked at the guards, but suddenly, the water is about to close. All of the guards screamed as they were swept away to death. Scourge saw the water, closing right towards him.

"_**NO!"**_ Scourge screamed when the water hits him, making him fly towards the other side. Scourge got slammed on the rock, but he wasn't hurt of dead. Sonic and Shadow is behind as the water is closing. Sonic grabbed Shadow and they made it to shore. He and the others watched, covering their eyes due to the wind. They saw the water calming down and the clouds flying away. All of the people watched in shocked that they made it. Sonia hugged Manic, as he smiled back. Erin, Cosmo, and Alyssa hugged their boyfriends. Everyone else cheered in happiness as Gaara picked up the sand, smiling.

Sonic hugged Amy. Manic laughed, picking up Sonic from behind and the boys. Amy hugged the girls as Sonic smiled at Sonia. She grinned and hugged Sonic.

"Thank you," Sonic hugged her back. He looked sadly at the ocean and walked towards the shore while Sonia looked at him, confused. At the other side, Scourge broke down, finally giving up, _**"SONIC!"**_

The other side, Sonic heard Scourge's voice and sighed, "Goodbye, brother," he looked down and joined the group. Later on, he led the people while his friends and family walked beside him, while his people cheered.

"Look," said Amy, stopping Sonic, "Look at your people, Sonic…they are free." Sonic smiled as he looked at his own people.

That evening, Sonic walked towards their new home, but what Sonic is carrying is two stones with different kind of writing. Sonic stood at the ledge, looking at his people, now free and away from Scourge's wrath. Sonic had finally delivered them from slavery.

_**Deliver us**_


End file.
